


Simbang Gabi

by sehuner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek fluff, Christmas, Filipino, Gen, Isko, M/M, Multi, Tagalog, ano pa ba, bibingka, christmas exo, isko au, pasko, tagalog au!, tagalog chanbaek, tagalog exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuner/pseuds/sehuner
Summary: au where baekhyun and chanyeol first met in the christmas filipino tradition—simbang gabi when they offered each other the sign of peace.





	Simbang Gabi

**Author's Note:**

> \- one shot onli  
> \- christmas au guyth  
> \- HALA also hehe inspired by ben&ben’s song > bibingka pakinggan nyo! <3

christmas is THE season to be jolly. syempre hindi mawawala jan ang kumikinang na 500 pesos mula sa mga ninongz and ninangz, mga nangangaroling, kita kits with friends and fam. 

lalong lalo na ang simbang gabi. 

gising ng 4:00 am, alis ng 4:30. 

baekhyun was there sa right side ng sto domingo church, medyo dulo na kasi a lot of people were present. baekhyun kept saying hay, it’s that time of the year again, buti naman in his head, nakakagaan kasi ng slight yung pasko. 

nakasuot lang siya ng hoodie since it’s very cold pag madaling araw lalo na it’s december. shorts at syempre, ang favorite niyang nike zoom shift 2. 

yes, alone siya this time. pero it’s ok. 

the bells started ringing and the church choir started harmonizing together with the >children of god< aka everyone. 

“kuya, may naka upo ba dito?” bulong ng isang unfamiliar voice na startled baekhyun a little. antok kasi si baekhyun, even whispers can startle him at this rate. 

baekhyun nodded no kasi nga he was alone, and coincidentally, the person who asked baekhun if may nakaupo ba dun came alone din. 

“i’m sitting here then, merry christmas kuya.” the guy greeted him and baekhyun responded the same din. baekhyun was thinking na parang bakit ako tinatawag na kuya nito? he looks more kuya than me and— wala tong connect pero he’s way taller, pero ok!

the homily started and the first thing na sabi ni father is greet everyone beside you a merry christmas. mga kapatid, make friends today and greet them a merry christmas! it’s the start of jolly season! “kuya, may I ask for your name?” 

grabe, this guy is so enthusiastic and friendly, i can’t imagine myself like this. 

“baekhyun, brad.” baekhyun smiled and it was the first time he locked eye contact with the person beside him na he met 20 minutes ago. 

“sehun po name ko kuya, kapitbahay mo ko diba? unit 04 ako diba?, merry christmas ulit...” 

“...hehe” 

may pahabol pang hehe? ay. big dicc energy!

minutes passed and people still kept coming. syempre, mga late na siguro nagsi-gising or baka antok pa. and medyo madaming tao, baka nahirapan maghanap ng parking or what. 

the sleepy baekhyun suddenly got his senses back. how? kasi someone very huge na kanina wala naman sa harap niya is now nasa harap niya. 

halatang di naligo yung guy sa harap niya, parang bagong bangon palang from sleep. pero medyo maayos naman tignan, wearing t-shirt and pants, decent naman.

pero hays. it was the first day of simbang gabi, baekhyun thought na imposibleng makita niya pa ulit tong guy na to sa mga next na mass. 

he was wrong. 

second day of simbang gabi day, sehun and baekhyun were sitting in the same place parin. and the huge guy still came late, pero his seat was still the same. 

just like the third and fourth day. 

fifth day of simbang gabi came and this time, the guy was so late that he had no seats left na. 

baekhyun noticed it, and dahil sehun couldn’t come that day, baekhyun tried to copy sehun’s style of making usap. 

the guy looked really sleepy, so baekhyun wanted to offer a seat, besides, wala naman katabi si baekhyun eh. “kuya,” baekhyun whispered. 

the huge guy was very startled, pero unfortunately, may kasama pala yung huge guy. and dahil di naman napansin si baekhyun, baekhyun acted as if nothing happened. 

the mass continued. huge guy was infront of baekhyun parin, and baekhyun was alone. baekhyun was still waiting for sehun to come tho, kahit na alam naman ni baekhyun na kailangan ni sehun bumawi ng tulog and pinaalam naman sakanya to nung isang araw. 

father said na they should offer each other the sign of peace. 

wow. 

“peace be with you.” said the huge guy, and it was very random kasi baekhyun did not expect such beauty to greet him. baekhyun has been seeing his back for 5 days straight na, and the huge guy was half asleep kanina (w/ messy hair!) so baekhyun couldn’t see his face properly. 

“peace be with you.” said baekhyun. medyo he froze. as if he got stars-trucked. grabe talaga. 

“kuya, naka yupi kwelyo mo” the huge guy chuckled and yun, baekhyun thanked him for telling and he fixed it naman agad. 

yung 6th and 7th day ng simbang gabi, they saw each other again and this time with sehun na, pero sehun wasn’t as close dun sa huge guy compared kay baekhyun. sehun and baekhyun became very close na in a span of 5 days lang together. 

baekhyun also knew that yung kasama pala ni huge guy—chanyeol, wasn’t related to him at all. it was a blind lola pala and chanyeol works as a kuya boy on holidays kasi he lives on his own. plus chanyeol is a graduating student so mas lalo niya kailangan ng allowance. 

“really?” baekhyun asked ulit while having 6am taho sa tapat ng angelicum. chanyeol, who watched the blind lola he takes care of get in the car with her family, nodded yes. “oo eh. sakto lang kasi sa school fees yung mga padala ni mama, kaya ito, kayod pag kaya.” 

baekhyun was kind of amazed even though he’s a working student din naman. baka kasi chanyeol lives alone and baekhyun is just 30 minutes away from his family, pero ewan, siguro amazed siya dahil chanyeol was chanyeol. 

rupok, right?

chanyeol and baekhyun (ok sige sama na din natin si sehun!) spent the day together after the 7th day of simbang gabi which ended at 6am. they were all in the same age din that’s why they can relate to each other more. 

chanyeol had to go na, his part time work resumes at 8pm kasi that’s where the lola takes a walk, and that’s when the call center child of the lola goes to work. 

13 hours silang magkasama. grabe. 

“see you tomorrow, pre, same seats ha?” sehun offered a brofist kay chanyeol and he gladly brofisted back. baekhyun got all shy na kahit madaldal siya buong araw. probably because he was kind of sad that bukas nanaman sila magkikita. 

8th day of simbang gabi: done.

and the last day of simbang gabi has come. 

baekhyun was thinking na wow, baka last day na din namin magkita ni chanyeol. he wasn’t sad about sehun kasi they’re neighbors naman. so yun, si chanyeol lang talaga ang inaalala ni baekhyun. kasi kahit they’ve known each other for 9 days lang, malakas parin yung impact eh. 

christmas has never felt this way before for baekhyun. 

the mass has ended. thanks be to god.

“magpapasko na, baekhyun.” chanyeol looked back at baekhyun just to tell him that. “oo nga eh, bilis noh?” sehun tried to get in the conversation and syempre instead na si baekhyun ang magiging kausap, si chanyeol at sehun ang laging magkakadaldalan. 

“pano ba yan? kelan tayo uli magkikita?” baekhyun sighed, obviously sad. “bukas agad, tara katip.” sehun replied nanaman. 

“bakit? mamimiss mo ba ko agad, pre?” chanyeol jokingly said, and before sehun says anything, inunahan na to ni baekhyun.

“kita tayo sa pasko. dadalhan kita ng bibingka.”

christmas day came and boom. happy lovepositivityfluffinessperapamilyapagkainbusoglusog day. first time ni chanyeol magkaroon ng kasama sa pasko. he was teary eyed for that and thanked baekhyun and sehun for accompanying him, although sehun had to leave earlier kasi dadating pa yung mga pinsan nya from province.

“sabi naman sayo dadalhan kita ng bibingka diba?” baekhyun playfully said while chewing on his kakanin. 

“lam mo bang first time ko kumain ng may kasama sa pasko?” chanyeol said, “di naman ako regular worker kay blind lola, relatives ko naman malayo, mga kaibigan ko naman may sari-sariling pamilya, so first time ko talaga masamahan.” 

“buti nalang pala available ako ngayon noh?” baekhyun continued the conversation. “weh? akala ko taken ka na?” chanyeol assumed and yes, hindi sila nagkakaintindihan. 

ha?

“sa existence mong yan wala ka pang jowa?” chanyeol almost choked. and of course baekhyun did not expect those words to come from the man who intimidated him at first sight. “buti naman!” chanyeol said which kind of offended baekhyun in some way. 

wdym buti naman...pare ganun ba ko kapangit sa tingin mo?

“grabe yung atake? buti naman wala kong jowa? so ano pala tingin mo sakin ha?” baekhyun asked, “sa tingin ko oks ka naman,” chanyeol answered quick. silence passed and chanyeol’s mind just snapped and parang naisip niya na baka iba yung pagkakaintindi nung isa. 

“wala. buti naman wala kang jowa kasi you deserve the best talaga. wag ka muna mag jojowa ah?” chanyeol glared which made baekhyun break the seriousness sa mukha niya. 

and on that day— december 25, chanyeol and baekhyun shared more stories, up until 2am, they played games, they got to know each other more. who knows what happened next? who knows if they scheduled another gala?

well, let’s just say they became friends. and siguro today, who knows? baka more than friends na sila. 

and that’s the story of how baekhyun and chanyeol first met when they offered each other the sign of peace.


End file.
